


Just Between Us

by ideallyqualia



Series: Rare Pairs [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Developing Relationship, First Date, HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa doesn't know how to ask someone out, and Kunimi doesn't know when he's been asked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> For the rare pair week day 3 prompt: dates.

Kunimi found it hard to believe at first. Oikawa was too casual and relaxed when he asked Kunimi to spend the day together.  _Together_  almost sounded like  _date_.   

"Akira, have you ever considered what it's like to be with someone on the team?" Oikawa asked.

Kunimi was sitting on the floor in a stretch before practice started, hands extended to his legs. He looked up. "I'm always with someone on the team."

Oikawa's mouth quirked too contentedly, arms swinging too nonchalantly for Kunimi to be right, but he hazarded a comment anyway.

Oikawa tilted his head, lips pressed together in the middle but still upturned in the corners. "That isn't what I meant. I'm asking if you've ever thought about dating."

Kunimi pulled back to sit upright. His eyebrows knitted together as he scratched his wrist. "What?"

"Akira, let's go out to lunch this weekend. I have a feeling you'll be hungry that day."

Oikawa seemed pleased then, but that didn't compare with how he was now. He hummed and tapped his chopsticks on the table, chewing with small jaw movements and swallowing. Oikawa moved with particular daintiness when he was happy, taking his time to twirl pencils and flourish his hands in uselessly excessive motions. His nose would be turned in the air when he was signifying intentionally obnoxious behavior; otherwise he didn't know he was doing it.

"Akira, aren't you hungry?"

"Yes, but I'm fine with eating at my own pace."

"Nonsense." Oikawa rose in his seat, leaning forward with his chopsticks to pluck a piece of food from Kunimi's meal. Kunimi thought Oikawa was just trying to speed up their lunch, but his chopsticks were guided to Kunimi's mouth instead. They slipped a piece between his lips with little resistance, since Kunimi was too surprised to react.

When Oikawa lowered them to retrieve another bite, Kunimi grimaced and leaned back.

"I don't need to be fed," he said weakly.

Oikawa rested his free hand on the table, his body shifting closer to Kunimi to accommodate the movement, chopsticks still held in the air. Oikawa gripped them loosely enough for his wrist to dangle them in front of Kunimi, but the chopsticks were still tightly pressed to hold the piece of meat.

Oikawa dangled them closer. "Say 'ah'."

"No." Kunimi jerked his head. He was pinching his mouth to resist, but it also helped him fight the embarrassed twitch in his lips. They were in public, and Oikawa didn't care that people could see.

"Come on, just one more piece." Oikawa stretched out of his seat, enough for his stomach to hover over the table. Kunimi couldn't maneuver any further, so he grudgingly snapped his mouth open to accept the food.

"There," Kunimi said, wiping his mouth with his arm to briefly hide his blush. His lips were stiff, and his skin felt hot, but he returned to eating anyway.

It stared to feel more like a date to Kunimi after that. Not that Oikawa wasn't acting this way from the start, but Kunimi originally had doubts that it  _could_ be one. Until he was dropping his chopsticks and fidgeting, ducking to hide his frown when Oikawa laughed. Some kind of realization found him when Oikawa fed him, that it was definitely  _not_ something friends offered to do for each other. He couldn't be nervous from just eating with someone.

"Oikawa," he finally said, cautiously, "is this supposed to be a date?"

"...That's what I meant when I said  _date_."

"You didn't say that. You just said lunch."

"Yes I did." Oikawa's face smoothed into confusion. "If you didn't think this was a date, then why'd you come?"

Kunimi averted his eyes to stab his rice with the chopsticks. "I just wanted to come," he mumbled.

Oikawa bit his lip and covered his mouth with his hand, bubbles of laughter escaping. "That's so cute, Akira."

Kunimi continued to drag his food around, staring a hole through the bowl. His meal was almost gone now, so he wasn't concerned with eating. He was full, and his ears were heated enough to distract him.

"Are you finished?" Oikawa asked. He peered over to evaluate for himself. "You haven't eaten anything in the past few minutes. You're finished."

Kunimi pushed his bowl to the center of the table. "Yeah, I'm done."

Kunimi thought that was it, since Oikawa only said lunch. He was a little relieved to be leaving so he could relax, but after Oikawa paid, he held Kunimi's wrist to lead him out. 

"My house is that way," Kunimi said, pointing with his other hand in the direction they weren't going.

"I know." Oikawa dipped his head to the side to look at Kunimi. "Where do you want to go next?"

Kunimi's throat went numb as his mouth opened and closed. Oikawa adjusted his hand lower to slip into Kunimi's, and the warmth in Oikawa's hand echoed in his softened eyes.

"If you won't choose, then I will." Oikawa turned his head away to glance around the street. They were in the shopping district on the weekend, so the area was pretty busy. It wasn't crowded enough for them to bump into people, though.

Oikawa led them around absentmindedly, his arm slinking around Kunimi's until they were linked together, side by side. Kunimi stumbled when they turned corners too quickly, but Oikawa steadied him with his other arm. It made Kunimi think that Oikawa did it on purpose, especially when Oikawa gave him an amused smile.

"How long are we going to walk around?" Kunimi asked. They didn't buy anything except for ice cream a few minutes ago, and they were still eating it. Kunimi placed distance between them to lick his, since he couldn't do it with their arms linked.

"As long as you'd like." Oikawa licked his own ice cream, but then he pulled his tongue back to frown at Kunimi. "You have something on your face."

"Where?" Kunimi rubbed the side of his face, but he didn't feel ice cream or find anything.

"No, I'll get it." Oikawa stopped walking and bent closer to examine. He swiped his thumb over the corner of Kunimi's mouth a couple times, and Kunimi shifted his feet to wait.

"Did you get it?"

"Almost." Oikawa nudged Kunimi's chin up with his hand, and as Kunimi complied with wrinkled eyebrows, Oikawa lowered his head.

Kunimi's eyes went wide from the contact, their lips brushing together lightly. Oikawa stepped away and returned to his ice cream.

"Got it."

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
